crstfandomcom-20200213-history
RavenRevenge
Why, hello there. My name RavenRevenge, but you can just call me Raven. I'm here for one reason only--to tell you my story. Yes, that means you don't have to worry about anything . . . dangerous . . . yet. Now, I used to consider my life as normal. I was a normal young girl, with two older siblings, a mother, and a father. My older sister, Kura, is two years older than me, which means she is 17. Now, my 18 year old brother, Ashton, has been a pretty tender topic for me these past two years, after everything happened, yet for some reason I want to tell you strangers about him. I never really knew him, he disappeared when Kura and I were young. I wondered where he had gone, and my parents told us that one of the gangs in town killed him after he bought drugs from them. We both fell for it when they told us, but now I realize how see-through it should've been. My brother has never done drugs in his life, so they either lied, or misunderstood everything. Maybe he had just ran away, or maybe he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Whichever it was, I plan to find out. Soon. As I was growing older, I started to notice more. I always woke up feeling exhausted, and there were times I saw blood on my fingertips. I always brushed it off and took my morning shower, and I disregarded the news of homicides. When I finally came to terms, I was 14. I started to piece together information, and I realized that I had gone mad. I was the one killing these people. I had tried every logical thing(in my sense) that I could think of. I tried not sleeping, I tried tying myself down, I even tried hanging myself at one point or another. But my schemes always failed. My memory always blacks out a around midnight, when I try restraining myself. At my attempt of suicide, I remember everything up to the point where I would've kicked the stool out from under me. I only had one last resort--tell somebody. Yeah, I know, "Why would you tell someone that you're the serial killer?" Well, I had tried everything I could think of, so if I just let it go, well, they'd find out eventually, right? I was extremely weighed down by the looks on my parents' faces when I told them. Disgust, hatred, anger, my mother looked like she was about to vomit. I remember wanting disappear right then, I wished I had never existed. My dad ran to the kitchen and came back with a knife. "Honey, what are you--" my mom was cut off by my dad pushing her away from me. "Get back, Cheyenne! Stay away from this filthy monster!" I cringed when my own father called me that. My mother gave him a look of disbelief. "Oh? She's a monster? Think of what you did all those years ago, when our girls were babies, Sean! It's your fault that she's this way!" My father started shouting at my mother, calling her a whore, a skank, a worthless slut. I got angrier and angrier by the second as insults spewed out of his mouth. "So what? I should've killed them all when I killed Ashton!" I snapped. I raced forward with a speed I never knew I possessed, snatched the knife out of his hand, and pointed it at him in a threatening manner. "You killed my brother," I had growled. "You killed him. You lied to me, and now you're going to pay. You're both going to pay." To be honest, I never wanted to to happen this way. I never wanted any of this to happen. I wanted to live a normal life, but my parents were preventing that. I knew that my father didn't kill him, my brother would have easily overpowered him, no matter how young he was. But I know my father is the reason my brother is gone, and I was going to make him pay. "Raven, honey, t-that's not what happened," my mother tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't have it. I leapt at my father and stabbed him in the chest, right below where the heart would be. I would make him suffer for what he did. I retracted the knife and stabbed him again and again in places where it would hurt the most, but take the longest time to kill. Finally, I stabbed him in the throat, and then right in the center of his chest. As he fell to the ground, dead, I turned to my mother with a dirty smirk I just couldn't seem to wipe off of my face. "Your turn," I laughed as I killed her, too. To this day, I have little knowledge of what happened to Kura or Ashton, but I'm trying my best to find them. I have to do this. But I may have to change a few things about myself, like my name. It is now Daggers, nobody will recognize me after I change my looks. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment